deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Stone Age Special: Aztec Jaguar Warrior vs Australian Aboriginal
Okay, let's begin this Stone Age brawl, An Aztec Jaguar Warrior- Swift moving slayer; of the Ancient Mexican empire VS An Australian Aboriginal- The fearsome guerrilla fighters; of the Pacific Ocean WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Aztec Jaguar stats Aztec Jaguar info Aztec Jaguars were an elite military order in Aztec society. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose of this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to the gods. At age 17, young Aztec men became warriors and entered formal military training. To achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner. After capturing four enemies, he was eligible to become a Jaguar. The Jaguars, along with the similar Aztec Eagle Warriors were the only elite military unit that did not restrict membership to solely the nobility, as commoners who had proven themselves in battle were also permitted. The Jaguar warriors moved quickly and fluently. Aztec Jaguar weapons The Aztec Jaguar launches his attack with: |-| Long Range= Atlatl *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 1 LB *Range: 300 feet *Material: Bone, Obsidian Tlachoctli *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2 LB *Material: Obsidian, Bone, Feathers |-| Mid Range= Macuahuitl *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Wood, Obsidian |-| Close Range= Tecpatl *Length: 5 inches *Weight: 2 LB *Material: Bone, Obsidian |-| Special= Tematlatl *Lenght: 1 foot *Weight: 1 LB *Range: 600 feet *Material: Agave fiber, Shaped stones |-| Armour= Ichcahuipilli *Weight: 1.5 LB *Material: Cotton Australian Aboriginal stats Australian Aboriginal info The origin of Aboriginal peoples in Australia has been the subject of intense speculation since the nineteenth century. Until recently, no theory of migration has gained wide acceptance, and genetic studies have shown the Aborigines to be isolated from other racial groups. Some scholars have proposed theories of kinship with groups in South Asia, whereas others have proposed a more direct migration from Africa only passing through South Asia. A 2009 genetic study in India found similarities among Indian archaic populations and Aborigines of Australia, indicating a Southern migration route, with expanding populations from Southeast Asia migrating to Indonesia and Australia. Australian Aboriginal weapons The Australian Aboriginal strikes back: |-| Long Range= Woomera *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Range: 200 feet *Material: Wood Throwing Spear *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 1 LB *Material: Wood, Flint |-| Mid Range= Sawfish Club *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Bone, Cartilage |-| Close Range= Stone Hatchet *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Flint |-| Special= Boomerang *Lenght: 3 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Range: 60 feet *Material: Wood |-| Armour= Wooden Shield *Weight: 10 LB *Material: Eucalyptus wood X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle The Aztec Jaguar is walking through the forest looking for threats to his empire. As he walks, he hears a strange noise in the distance. As he gets closer to the source, the Aztec Jaguar notices an Aboriginal sitting on a log playing a didgeridoo. The Aztec readies his Atlatl and fits a Tlacochtli to it before hurling it towards the Aboriginal. The projectile misses and startles the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Woomera and launches a throwing spear at the Aztec, but misses. The Aboriginal grabs his Sawfish club and swings it at the Aztec, puncturing the cotton armour. The Aztec unslings his Maquahuitl and rushes towards the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Wooden Shield and raises it to parry the Aztec's Maquahuitl. The Aztec swings his sword-club at the Sawfish Club, cutting it in half. The Aboriginal runs off with the Aztec in close pursuit. The Aboriginal throws his boomerang at the Aztec, just as the Mexican starts to whirl the Tematlatl sling around his head. The boomerang hits the Aztec in the chest, before the stone from the Tematlatl smashes into the shield and knocks it out of the Aboriginal's grasp. The Aboriginal grabs his Stone Hatchet and stikes the Aztec's hand, forcing the Mexican to drop his Maquahuitl. The Aboriginal charges towards the Aztec, hell bent on finishing him. The Aztec kicks the Aboriginal in the abdomen, knocking the Australian over. The Aztec walks upto the Australian, before pulling out the Tecpatl sacrificial dagger and cutting the Aboriginal's heart from his chest. The Aztec raises the Tecpatl and the still beating heart in the air and yells "For the Gods!" in victory. Notes Battle is going to be 1 vs 1 and set in a forest. Voting ends on the 14th of August. Votes must have correct punctuation and grammar. Vote must be at least one paragraph long with edges and explanations. Next time: the Mongolian conqueror; Genghis Khan faces off against the Chinese Strategist, Sun Tzu. Category:Blog posts